


Mad Queen Evangeline

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Flash Fic, Madness, Queen - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: The queen of East Xerxes mourns the death of her husband.





	Mad Queen Evangeline

Alabaster skin was slung over her frame, draped sickeningly like a king’s great coat. Beautiful as she was, none could look at her in admiration, but only disgust at the display before them. Curly, red tresses flowed down along the cape of flesh. Drawn together with all make and matter of improper stitches, harvested from as many different places as persons, it dragged along the cobblestone, scrapping up pebbles and trickling out blood.  
Evangeline smiled at the crowd, daintily waving her hands as she paraded down the main street, blowing kisses to all that dared look her way, telling her servants to keep pace with her. Feast on the fear in the eyes of the populace, each man, woman, and child wondering what ill those within her coat had committed, pondering how they themselves may avoid such a fate.  
Gretel carried a jar behind Evangeline, eyes glued to the ground. Her job was to pick up any stray flesh that may tear from the cape and place it within the jar to be reapplied at the castle.  
Ian walked alongside her, though his eyes were glued to the ground for a different reason. Just as those who now existed only as meal for the castle’s dogs or as the composition of her cape, Ian had upset Queen Evangeline. Kissing his fiancée while the queen was passing by, rather than acknowledging the glory of Evangeline herself, proved to be a grievous offense. Lost in the embrace of his lover, he was unaware he’d done wrong until the guards were already upon him.  
Many eyes were trained on him and he was determined to meet none of them. Naked, he was pulled down the street by a rope held by his sovereign, her non-waving hand gripping it tight enough to dig into her flesh, attached to a golden collar studded with jewels. Only the best for her servants.  
Peter’s death had been rough on the kingdom, but irreparably damaged the queen. Quail were allowed free reign in the kingdom, forbidden from being hunted, they soon overpopulated even the rats. Royalty and nobles from other lands were always welcomed with open arms, only to flee back to where they came at the sight of their hostess’ eccentricities. Seldom was there a night where Evangeline’s mad sobbing didn’t keep the castle staff up at night.  
Try as she might, she couldn’t help herself. Under these circumstances, she was sure anyone else could understand. Victory in battle, subjugation of lands, dominion over both the law and the church, these didn’t matter. Widowed, she had grieved Peter’s death for the last decade and wouldn’t stop until her grief was quashed, and all of the Kingdom of East Xerxes were to facilitate in easing her grief.  
Xerxians, for their part, stood as their matriarch proceeded down the street, draped in a cloak of flesh and parading her newest plaything. Yet another Sunday in the kingdom, though different for the zealots at the end of the procession.  
Zealots with swords, ready to end this madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [WP] The First Sentence Starts With The Letter “A”. The Second, The Letter “B”, And So On Through To “Z”. (I.E.) After waking, the doctors rushed into the man’s room. Being in a coma for 987 years was not in his itinerary all so long ago.


End file.
